Apple Seed
by ABlacksheep
Summary: It shouldn't have happened. But it did, in the end they'll see that perhaps it was never meant to be. Book Two of Sour Apple Series
1. Cheated

A/N: this continues straight from Book I "Apple of My Eye"

**I own nothing, except Anna and the events that ruined our lives…. **

"Please tell me it's with Harry's baby right?" Tonks pleaded.

Anna shook her head. "Remus let me go!" Sirius clawed at the air near Snape's head, being held back by Remus grip on his shirt. Tonks leapt headlong towards the potion's master. Moody, however, stopped her short of her journey. Molly, being the only one with a decent settlement of mind, walked over to the now mother to be.

"Are you okay dear?" Anna, with a smile still on her face, looked at the women.

"Well, I beat my mum, by a year being pregnant at _almost _16 and married, that's good right?"

Molly stood there for a moment and read her eyes, those eyes that give away to her lies.

"Oh, dear, you'll be okay, we'll be her for you, I'm here for you." She took Anna in her arms, letting the tears fall onto Molly's shirt.

Severus began to blank out the noise around him; he saw nothing but Anna, drying her eyes. _How could she be pregnant? She doesn't look pregnant! At four month they look kind of big, right?_ He looked down at her stomach; she had gotten a little heavier, but with Anna's stick skinny figure, the weight it just looked, well, normal. She was still beautiful and he had a strange urge to hold her, but he stopped himself. He felt sick and faint suddenly. _Sick old man, look what you did!_ He scolded himself. Spotting the twins coming in from the right and Harry and Ginny to the left.

"Wait, Remus, Alastor, let them go, I'll be fine." Severus spoke.

He took a deep breath; _it's just like Voldemort, in time it'll all be over._ Standing stiffly he waited for the spells to hit him, he deserved them, look at what he had done, he had destroyed Anna's lively spirit, he tried to be selfish and in the process killed her joy. There was a crack, and the world went black.

"Awe, he knocked himself out, that's cheating!" Sirius complained, looking down at the unconscious Snape lying on the floor.

"No, he black out!" Anna cried, she ran over to him and quickly conjured up a small vile out of thin air.

She bent down beside him and lifted his head, pouring the potion down his throat.

Severus coughed and blinked. Anna folded her arms, and glared at him. "You didn't take your medication this morning did you?"

Snape looked away and mumbled "no."

Anna stood up and threw her arms in the air.

"Severus you can't get better if you don't follow healer's orders."

"Yes almighty nag!" Snape got up and propped himself in a chair.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "just for that I hope you blackout and die, letting your corpse rot and leaving your soul lost to wander the great abyss!"

Sirius coughed, "dang… morbid, hatred much? I know who your mother is!"

Severus watched Anna storm around the room describing what would happen to him and he just laughed, okay so maybe he hadn't quite quenched that fire like he had thought.

"I love you too Anna." Snape took a hold of her arm and lifted her onto his lap.

At four months pregnant Snape could still do this with ease. Not that he was particularly strong, but Anna was just that light. She gave him this irritated look. He just sneered at her, and wrapped his arms around her stomach, taking not of just how round she had truly become.


	2. Imposter

A/N: -insert catty remark- I love you guys!

**Still not mine**

Anna was shaking, she hadn't been to the Lestrange Estate since the night she ran away, she had planned to keep it that way, but things didn't work out. Severus must have noticed because he squeezed her hand.

"Breath, nothing will happen to you I promise."

Anna nodded the apperated right inside the living room. Spotting Vanessa she sat down beside her, munching on a carrot, she couldn't get enough of them lately. "Hey, Nessie, Avery, how are you guys?" Anna smiled between bites. "We're good, right dear?" Vanessa spoke with a slight grin. "Oh sure, she can call you Nessie but I'll get killed for even thinking of it!" Nott grumbled. "Avery, it's because I'm spectacularly amazing, and well, you're just okay." Anna smirked, a true Malfoy at heart. Vanessa giggled, then stopped herself, "I, ummm…." She cleared her throat. Avery sighed in defeat, going over to talk to his daughter in law Alexa and Theodore.

"I hate these get-togethers. Why do we even have them?" Snape complained. "Because," Anna came up and took about ten more carrots from a veggie tray. "Name one death eater who _isn't _a partier, besides you." Severus tilted his head for a moment, he was going to say Anna but that'd be a lie, she did enjoy her fair share of parties, wild or mild. "Wormtail," he finally said. "That doesn't count Wormtail isn't even human, let alone death eater." Severus just looked her in the eye and smirked, he had her there and she knew it. "Okay, sure…" he took a sip of his drink. "What!" Anna said with a mouth full. "Nothing, Merlin." Snape rolled his eyes. "Listen smart arse," Anna started, but never finished, as Cissy and Bella came up to them. "Master says you have exciting news?" Cissy pursed her lips, like always. Anna looked at Snape, who threw his hands up. "Hey, I've only known a week at the most." "Well… What is it?" Bella folded her arm, and tapped her foot.

"I'm pregnant." Anna grumbled.

"What dear, what'd you say?" Cissy leaned forewords.

"I said… I'm pregnant."

"Huh? Anna speak up! You know those years in Azkaban ruined my hearing a bit." Bella was growing impatient and Anna could tell.

"I'm pregnant." Anna looked in her mothers' eyes. Cissy squeaked then clasped her mouth shut with her hand.

Bella grinned "I knew you would keep to Master's plans."

Anna opened her mouth be decided against it, and watched with on avail as Cissy walked over to Lucius and his small pack of drinking buddies to spread the news. Looks both warm and cold surrounded her.

Severus noticed everyone step closer. Instinctively he put his hand protectively on the small of her back. Bella looked at Anna and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry however it's his genes you carry."

She looked at Snape. "The Black bloodline used to be so clean… ah well we all knew this day would come."

Severus shot Bella a cold look. "Ignore her," Severus whispered.

Anna just hung her head. "But she's right you know."

Lucius' approach stopped the argument dead in its tracks.

He hugged Annabell, then stepped back to look at her. "My princess is all grown up huh?" "

Never my king, you will always be my Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

Everyone said their congratulations.

Rhodulphus punched Snape's arm. "Now she'll be worth something ay?" "She was before."

Anna gasped, "You defended me!"

"So?"

Anna smiled. "You love me don't you?"

"Yes, Anna, I love you, don't you love me?

" "Yea… no." Anna stated bluntly.

"Oh, that's it!" He slammed her onto the couch and squeezed at her sides punishingly.

She kicked wildly reaching for her wand, and laughing.

"Alright, alright, I love you, sheesh."

Snape, satisfied released his prisoner. Draco, Pansy, Celeste and Alexa starred at him.

"What?"

"My potions master just said he loved someone!" Alexa stated.

"Then tickled them," added Pansy.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Snape?" Millicent asked.


	3. Those Eyes

A/N: **I own nothing mentioned ohh except Anna and her Belly! **

Anna laid on her back on the floor of Malfoy Manor, staring at the ceiling with all its crown moldings of snakes in shades of silver and green. _I need to get away from Slytherins! _ Though she had to admit throwing their defeat of the house cup yet again in their faces did please her so. Lucius' leering face over took Anna's view as her thoughts rambled on, and then she snapped into focus. "End of term marks." He said dropping the letter and folding his arms to watch her, he had always been one of strict control when it came to marks. Anna sat up and slowly opened the letter, scanning the individual classes she noticed a pattern O, O, O, O, on and on for all 12 classes and her overall mark for the year was an O. she sighed the knot that had been tangling up in her stomach all week released and she handed the letter over to Lucius, as was protocol. He smiled, pleased then suddenly his eyebrow knitted up. _That can't be good._

It usually never was. "What's this?" he handed the parchment to her and pointed at the small note just below her term mark, she hadn't noticed that.

In the margin read; thank you for uniting the school; you are just the right kind of role model for our school. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Severus Snape. All the names in their owners best writing except Snape's which was in the headmaster's own scrawl. Anna smiled triumphantly. Her brother as far as she though probably didn't fare as well and since she had not heard Lucius end or term rant about how Es were unacceptable she figured he had been avoiding Lucius. She couldn't have that, so she snagged his own mail as he tried to slide past them. It was his normal work Es an A or two and O in potions because Snape wanted to stay in good with Lucius. His yearly mark; D! There too was a note attached. Needs anger management before returning to the house Quidditch team – A.D. _Ha he didn't even get the headmaster's actual name just initials! Ha! _ Anna's laugher escaped her head through her mouth and out into the room. Cissy looked up from the odd burst of character, but shook her head and sat down in a near by chair.

"What, what is it Es Draco you know I hate to see you with Es their just …. No son of mine… "Lucius trailed off grabbing Draco's letter

. "A D! Draco a lowly D!" Lucius exploded.

Severus sat down in his favorite chair, he would unpack later, first he knew he'd have damage control. It had been two weeks since end of term, surly by now students had gotten their marks and he knew Draco had not done, up to Lucius standards. He was after all in Severus' house; he knew their marks every student in Slytherin mind you.

"A bloody D! I can't believe it a D do you know what… a D!" Lucius stormed in.

_Just on time no?_ They were at the door way, he knew simply because he could not see them, yet.

"Hey D for Draco it works!" Anna's too cheerful voice told Severus she had been there to watch Lucius explode.

"Don't start Annabell." Lucius scolded.

_I'm not here, they don't see me! _A very pissed Lucius came into view a pale Draco beside his and Anna defeated but none the less pompous, an odd expression for Anna but one to fear.

"Lucius before you start, you should be glad they let him back on the team at all." Lucius just glared at Draco, and snarled. "

Well, I did good, see." She handed the letter over to her husband.

Severus ran his eyes down the classes then he stopped at the end. He gasped and narrowed his eyes on her.

"How is it you get away with murder?" Severus questioned.

"Technically it's _abuse_," Anna said as though he were stupid, not all amusing. "But, if you must know, it's because I'm cute."

Snape folded his arms, "really I hadn't noticed, I just see an annoying know it all twit!" "Oh," she smiled. "I know you think I'm cute, other wise I wouldn't be in this situation." Anna put her hands on her stomach. Lucius' cold eyes fell on Severus and they stung like fire. _No wonder Anna cries and Draco pales I can't even look at the man and he is my equal!_ He looked instead at Malfoy Sir's shoes.

"That, that's umm Potter's fault." He grumbled.

"Really," Draco smirked.

"I though it had a little bit to do with fire whiskey!"

Anna turned red and glared; Severus did the same without the red part, but Lucius' slowly clenching fist and grinding teeth over road there anger turning in into fear.


	4. Whipped

A/N: To the one I call Master, oh great powerful one **you suck! ** Love you

Anna's 5 months 2 weeks

**Ownagenothingness **

Draco dove into the crisp water at Malfoy Manor.

"Come on Anna, get in, it's nice."

"No, I can I think you forget I look like a beach ball!" Anna said sitting up from her sun chair.

"So you're a little round, Anna you're pregnant it's going to happen." Severus said walking up next to her.

"So you agree I'm fat huh?" Anna glared.

"Anna I didn't say that, you're just bigger because."

"In other words fat, don't lie!" tears welded in her eyes and she stormed off. Bella, Cissy and Pansy chased after her.

"Smooth Severus, real smooth." Rhodulphus laughed.

Lucius got up and rolled his eyes, "Okay mate, look first things first, never and I mean never bring up weight gain around pregnant women."

"Always let them complain even if it's not worth their breath."

"Yeah because they have it so hard!" Lucius dragged on sarcastically.

"Gods can they bitch and they will too." Rhodulphus said pulling himself out of the pool.

Anna flopped down on her old bed; "I'm fat aren't I?" she looked up at her mothers.

"No sweetie you're not, you've got a little baby in there. It's not fat!" Cissy pat her on the back.

Bella had never been on for gushy emotional support.

Anna took a deep breath and shook her head. "Phew, I can't believe I exploded like that." Bella laughed, "Oh Snivellius deserved it, besides you can the blame the hormones for anything you do right now."

Anna got up and ran her fingers trough her hair; _I should probably go apologies to Severus nah…_

"Come on Anna, Draco is probably going crazy without someone to annoy." Pansy said bringing her friend out of the room.

"Wait and my personal favorite, I'm hungry, sweetie make me something!" Lucius mocked his wife in high pitched tones.

Severus and Rhodulphus laughed.

There was a deadly cough as the three women spoke so harshly of just moments before entered. The men stopped and sucked in their breaths.

"Well what do we have here what were you three so happily laughing about dark lord knows we need a good laugh right now." Bella and Cissy glared at their husbands

"Umm nothing dear…" Lucius said.

"Severus Honey…" Anna spat the word with venom as she walked towards her husband, running her fingers warningly through his hair.

"You didn't say anything mean about us did you?"

"No, of course not!" She ripped his head back violently and laughed in his ear.

"You've never been a good liar to me." She kissed his neck and let go of his head walking into the kitchen with Bella and Cissy.

"Whoa, Severus, you're whipped! Big time, it was kind of kinky though you had to admit." Rhodulphus laughed.

"Those arses thinking such stupid things! They have no idea what we go through do they? No they don't they just sit around on their bums sleeping and eating while we carry the weight!" Bella went on ranting; now Anna knew where she got it from.

"Calm down mum, they'll get the idea pretty quick," Anna laughed at the thought, "but I'll need you're help are you in?"

Bella saw the gleam in her daughters eyes, "Oh, this has got to be good, I'm in!"

"Me too," Cissy spoke out.

Anna came out a vile in her hand one in Bella's one in Cissy's

"Gentlemen!" Anna smiled "It has come to our attention, that you find our pregnancy habits a bit insufferable."

Rhodulphus coughed, and sat up.

"Well we've come to show you that we're stronger then you think."

Bella laughed, "yes no man could take our job he'd be to wimpy."

Lucius snorted.

"Anyway, we decided, a challenge." Anna forged on, "if you three can stand to be six months pregnant for two days I will not complain once to any of you about my condition for the rest of the little one's tummy term."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

Anna shook the vile, "So who is man enough?"

The three men looked at their wives and stuck out their hands, "deal."

Severus down the bottle at the same time as Lucius Rhodulphus already took a deep swig and his stomach was well out and round.

"You have a girl," Anna explained to him, "name her what you wish."

Severus suddenly felt an urge of emotions and hormones. Then he looked down he was huge! Larger then Lucius, who, from what he heard, had a boy.

Anna turned to him. "I couldn't decided for you so I made you have twins one of each." She rubbed his belly.

"Who's the mother?" _What a stupid question of course it's Anna!_

"Well Bella gave the blood for everyone so…"

"I want an abortion!"

Anna laughed then stopped and took Snape's hand and put it on her own stomach.

"Feel, I know it's you're kid, always kicking violently too…"

Sure enough there was a gentle bomp, bomp, bomp.

"Are you sure that's not your genes?"

Anna glared.


	5. Daddy Don'ts

A/N: I swear I lied, Master is great! P.S. Master is my beta! _Anna's dream in italics! _Why yes I do love exclamation points!

**Not mine don't sue. **

Severus sat down and groaned it had been no more then maybe two hours since he'd been pregnant and he swore Anna had put him with acrobats.

They twisted and turned, kicked and punched all along the inside of his stomach.

"Stop it or I'll have to hurt both of you!" He growled a warning at them.

They didn't care they took turns crushing his insides.

He turned his head to Lucius, "I say we give up, I can't take this!" Lucius looked up from his second bowl of rice pudding and rubbed his stomach.

"Well just tough it out Severus if we can last these two days Anna will keep quite." Rhodulphus intervened. "Besides, you've got a boy somewhere in there, be happy." Lucius glared, "I'm pretty sure it shouldn't matter the gender!"

"Damn right it matters!" Mr. Lestrange barked.

"Look, I think we should just not care and give up, then it won't matter, and we won't have to fight over gender!" Severus tried to simmer the two.

"Look Snivillus you wimp, I will not give in!" Rhodulphus snarled.

Anna came walking in

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen, we're not letting hormones get the best of us are we?" She raised an eyebrow, "you should know death eater wives are proper ladies who do not anger or bicker in public we abide our husbands and their guest with pride and courtesy." She repeated Cissy in an arrogant manor.

Severus snatched her arm, "why don't you practice what you preach?" he grumbled.

"I do, just we're never in public." Anna walked off.

By mid evening with dinner approaching, the gentlemen couldn't nearly take their responsibility as "mothers" and gave in. When the Snapes' returned to Spinners End, Severus was just glad to have his normal body back.

"I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" He asked Anna snaking his hands around her stomach. She shoved him off and turned to face him. "Oh, I'm not sure, what are you making?" He laughed, "Oh, now why would I cook when I have you, or is it not Death Eater wives code to _abide_ their husband?" he smirked.

Anna grumbled something and walked away form Severus.

"What do you want **dear?**" Her words dripped with sarcasm.

He fell back into a seat, "amuse me," he waved his hand.

She hated when he had his little ego trips, that's why she stomped on his as much as possible but it always seemed to reinflate. She grumbled under her breath more and pulled out an old pan to make her husband dinner. As she put the finishing touches on the meal, she noticed his face leering over her. She had been ignoring it all this time distracting herself with the work of Roast Beef, but now with nothing else to focus on his entire being came into view.

Not only was he leering, an annoying habit he had from years of being the 'scary professor'. He also had a smug look on his face that read, good girl, that's right I'm in charge, and well that wouldn't work for Anna.

"Don't give me that look, the only reason I cooked dinner is because I was hungry, you got food because I didn't want to be rude!"

"Sure," he just sneered at her and sat down serving himself.

Anna rolled her eyes and sat across from him. Silently they ate dinner, which was odd and yet comforting to Anna she usually had a whole House Table of talking teenagers or at least at the Manor you had to carry polite conversation it was never to be silent unless talk of the Dark Lord came up.

Severus finished quickly and without a book, as that was rude, and being the type of person who didn't start conversations he just sat there watching Anna shovel it in like he'd never seen her before. Yet she still seemed to do it with the up most Malfoy dignity. Then she stopped and took a drink.

"Please stop starring you know that bothers me to no end." She asked rather bored. Severus just rolled his eyes. And shifting leaned closer to stare harder at Anna.

"Severus please stop. It's really annoying." Anna took a bite. Severus sighed figuring pushing the subject farther would only end in a fight and from recent events he could tell she was in no mood to fight fairly. He examined his plate, then silverware.

"So, how'd you like being a mummy?" she asked, being polite and starting conversation. He ignored her; he didn't feel like talking tonight, if he had wanted to he'd have already done so.

"Or, how was your chat with Dumbledore a few days ago?"

He ignored her and watched her eat instead.

"Hello, Earth to Severus are you with me?" she wrinkled her nose; he never noticed how much her nose actually moved.

"You're nose wiggles a lot." He finally responded.

"Thanks, and your nose is huge, now why are you completely ignoring my conversation here?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

She huffed and her nostrils and eyes flared.

"You're impossible, you know that." She got up and colleted their dishes.

Severus knew then he was dismissed and without saying a word, he went upstairs.

"I swear…" Anna muttered to herself, she looked down at her stomach.

"You will learn to talk, and your father, he can he just refuses to."

The baby didn't move, which was odd maybe he'd finally fallen asleep, but then he stirred slightly. Anna took a breath, what had become of her? She was supposed to do great things with her life, be different then any of her parents, and here she was 16, married and pregnant, with a husband who continuously thought he was a mime.

She made herself a cup of tea grabbed two books and went upstairs to bed. After finally deciding that they needed an elevator, Anna found her way to the master bedroom. Curling under the covers, Severus was sitting up right staring at the wall, yes; she had married a strange man indeed.

She opened her book and settled down to an old fashioned romance novel. The other book, which she handed over to Severus was a collection of misshapes gone terribly wrong in potions labs.

She watched out of the corner of her eyes as he finally returned to the room, spotted her, spotted the book and opened it to read. After chapter five, communication finally broke open.

"Thanks." He said not looking up from the book.

"Ah," she smiled, "he speaks! For a moment there I was worried."

He just scoffed at her remark and went back to his book, communication over. Anna began feeling the sliding of her eyelids and closed the book. She kissed Severus and told him good night then went to bed with the ending of her light.

_It was cold, so cold, always cold and grey, dark Anna stood alone in a bleak room, she couldn't move much, her hands and legs chained the walls. There were a few faint laughs but mostly eerie quite, then the world became so sad and there was a looming figure, and all the heat left her. The dementor drew closer, and closer. "No, please," she whimpered. He glided closer, and then he enjoyed himself a feast leaving her souly with old scars and a single tear that fell down her face. _

Severus felt the sheets slide beneath him. He shifted slightly unbeknownst to everything else around him. Then Anna began thrashing violently and whimpering. She rolled towards Snape, kicking him off violently and she clawed at him.

"Please, I didn't do anything!" Her nails suddenly dug deep in his collar making him flinch.

"Anna, Anna, Annabell!" He shook her until her eyes opened suddenly and she gasped, sweat running down her face.

She blinked and buried her face in his neck, "Oh, Severus, don't leave me."

She ran her fingers slowly across his bleeding collar bone, "I'm sorry Severus." She kissed each cut like a mother would her son's scrapped knee.

He just stroked her hair, "What nightmare was it tonight, your father? Those streets, the Dark Lord?"

she shuttered and shook her head, curling up around him. "Azkaban." She whispered.


	6. A Heated Debate

A/N: I know, Snape's supposed to be the DATDA teacher, but I had to change it to be better, like Sirius being alive! My chapters are so inconsistent in length I'm sorry.

**What's mine? Well nothing of it of course. **

Anna hadn't walked these halls since that last day of term. After conversing with about the hundredth portrait thanking them for all the help they offered the previous year and asking if they would return the favors again this coming term, Anna began her journey. With the up most tenderness, Anna stepped on each stair unsure of her weight, if these stairs moved she'd kill them, then find a time turner and kill their creator. None the less she had promised McGonagall she would come and Anna almost always kept a promise, it just depended what she had to promise and who she had promised too.

Severus sighed, his parchment was still blank, and his quill hadn't done more then;

_**Next Term **_

_**1**__**st**__** Years **_

_**2**__**nd**__** Years **_

_**3**__**rd**__** Years**_

_**4**__**th**__** Years **_

_**5**__**th**__** Years **_

_**6**__**th**__** Years **_

_**7**__**th **__**Years **_

He picked up the useless quill and tried to work away like every other professor, but he only let its tip linger just beside first years.

"I'm not sure Dumbledore; I mean you should know of all people, next term is the last thing on my mind right now." He finally opened his mouth breaking his almost hour of quite.

"What, spy duties overwhelming this summer Severus?" Pomona asked kindly getting herself a cup of tea.

"Umm, sure," Severus grunted.

Trelawney hadn't written anything either.

"What's wrong with you Sybill?" Dumbledore asked.

"The spirits haven't informed me what I'm to do next term yet…"

Anna's hair fell squarely in her face, placing her hands on her stomach she moaned.

"I'm getting carried down." She told herself.

She finally reached the staff room.

"Droobles," she panted and tried to collect her composure as the door slowly unlocked.

Anna suddenly saw her professors, some wondering about with food and drinks, but most of them arched over parchment like they were taking their N.E.W.T.S. The thought made her laugh, calling everyone to her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Severus growled with a harsh eye.

"Anna, you're… big!" Pomona commented.

"Professor McGonagall asked I be here, and yes, I know blame him!" she thrust her finger at Snape.

Sprout glared at the potions master, and began mumbling as she sat down.

"Such a gentlemen Severus, won't even offer your wife a seat! Here, here, come sit Anna." Lupin pulled her into a nearby chair.

"Thank you Remus, I didn't know you were returning, I thought my father and someone…. Were set on kicking you out of teaching?"

"Well," he smiled, "they failed."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Anyway, Annabell, do you know how many Death Eater children we can expect next term?"

"Including people like Draco and I who are Death Eaters, four maybe five, oh plus the little one here." she fingered her tummy.

Severus hadn't thought about where the child would stay.

"It's not living here," he told her bluntly.

"Well it, is a BOY, and I'm not dropping out of school to raise him, by myself, we know you're not quitting, which even if you did, I'm not leaving him alone with you, he'd be dead. If you didn't lose him in that mess of a house, I can't stand how you're so neglectful of your house."

"Well if you'd clean it, that wouldn't be a problem would it?" He responded calmly.

"Why would I clean it you made the mess! Besides, it's your house!" she snapped rather icily.

"Correction it's our house, and anyways, I'm the man."

"That's questionable." Anna interrupted, making Remus nearly choke on his chocolate frog.

"I am, and you're the woman it's the woman's job to take care of the children, keep the house and tend to her husband."

"SEXIST FREAKING!" Anna shot up with unseen speed wand drawn eyes narrowed, teeth flaring.

"Take it back," she snarled.

Severus blinked.

"Levi…." She snapped, Severus sprang up drawing his wand, everyone else bolted to action.

Remus grabbed Anna's arms.

"Whoa, easy, easy now, no need to attack killer." He calmed her.

"Yes, calm that untamable temper before I have to teach you your place." Severus sniped. Dumbledore grabbed his arm. "Severus sit down."

Feeling the tension rise, Trelawney broke the ice. "So, what house do you think he'll be in?"

"Gryffindor," "Slytherin," Minerva and Severus said together.

"Whoa, excuse me but he'll be like his father and mother in Slytherin." Severus reprimanded her.

"Uh, Anna was in my house, she over rode her father's traits and so will your son." "Well, you're both extremely smart, might I remind you he could end up a Raven." Flitwick smiled.

"Yes, their smart but he'll be a lion, I just know it." Minerva nodded.

"Psh, in your dreams, Anna's Gryffindor sorting was a once in a life time fluke." Snape told her.

"And Sirius' sorting was…." Lupin asked though he wasn't heard.

"I think not!" Minerva scoffed.

Anna had been watching in awe from her seat next to the headmaster, she was munching on a biscuit. Dumbledore watched sipping tea. Finally she decided to stop this once and for all.

"Alright, first off, it will be years before he even attends Hogwarts, there are more important matters at steak right now. Second, I have a feeling he'll be in Hufflepuff anyways." Pomona smiled then chuckled slightly.

"There is just no way dear, he'd be way to willing to speak his mind and just do what ever he felt right, that is if his wise brain wasn't seized by Ravenclaw first, and anyhow, his Slytherin blood does run very, very deep."

Severus smirked with pride.

"Well, I tried." Anna sighed.

"That's all I can ask, that's all I can ask." Sprout squeezed her shoulder.


	7. Prototype

**See all this, not mine. **

Anna settled into a seat at the head of a large table, she was as big as the knight bus and moving was harder by the minuet. It was almost a week after her birthday but she was having her second party, the big one with everyone invited. And when Anna invites everyone she invites everyone. There were all the hard core death eaters huddled in a corner trying to figure out how to kill someone without Anna noticing. The Hardcore Order members on the opposite end trying to do the same, then there were those like Fred and George who were just trying to have fun.

"I hate parties, I hate people, and I hate life." Severus grumbled.

He walked himself into a safe corner, happy to be away from everyone else as far as possible. Of course that didn't last long.

"Oh come now Severus, what are you doing all the way over there." Narcissa scuttled over cheerily.

"Come, come Anna is opening presents." She seemed to drag him by his arm to the table again.

Once in a seat wedged between Anna and Dumbledore, Severus tried to just blankly stare at the wall and ignore everyone, but that also didn't work out. "So tell me Severus," Dumbledore began light heartedly trying to converse with him.

"What did you get Annabell for her birthday?"

Snape turned and gave him a blank cold look; this of course didn't fade the twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing, I got her nothing" He turned back to stare at the wall.

"Really well let's hope she doesn't find that as much of a pity as I do." Dumbledore sighed and looked up the table at Anna.

Severus followed his eyes and landed on Anna, she was talking with Ronald as she opened his gift; it was nice broom riding gloves.

"Thanks Ron," she smiled at him.

Anna grabbed the shiny paper that had tiny dancing bananas on it. She loved Luna, inside was a homemade cape of deep pink SUPER BANANA! It stitched on the back.

"Whoo!" Anna stood up and threw the cape on and placed her hands on her hips.

"Super Banana…"

"And Super Birdie!" Luna jumped up her own Lavender cape on.

The two laughed and Anna slid back in her seat ignoring the odd looks of her Deatheater friends.

She took the next gift in line, From Tonks she was excited, Tonks always got really cool stuff. This time however, when she opened the box, there was a soft light pink anagrammed baby blanket. **Black Sheep Generation 3 **it said in a darker pink.

"Oh, thanks, but isn't this like a baby shower gift?"

"Just open it Anna," Tonks rolled her eyes.

Anna did so inside was a really heavy auror's cloak and a sneakscope. "Awesome! Thank you!" Anna smiled. She threw the blanket playfully at Severus and reached down for the last few gifts.

The soft fluffy item hit Snape's face; he thought he was going to die. Picking up the blanket as though it was contaminated, he studied it a moment or two.

"Hey don't you realize were having a boy?" He asked snidely.

Tonks glared. "I realized that but I already got the blanket so you can coddle with it for all I care." She snapped.

Alexa snorted.

Snape went to kick her but Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at him. "Maturity?"

Severus grumbled.

Sitting back up straight he noticed Anna had already opened Sirius gift, how many more did she have? Did he really have to stay here that long? He sighed and turned back to watching her.

"Thank you so much Sirius, it'll come in good use." Anna placed a small journal on top of the growing pile of presents.

Severus took it without her notice she had moved on to Alexa's which happened to be a CD and the two went of discussing the particular songs.

"I love disenchanted heart." He heard Alexa say.

Snape flipped through the journal, he could probably steal this from Anna and use it for notes, and Anna wasn't a journal person anyway.

However as he got to the second or so page he noticed the journal wasn't completely empty. Along the margins there were tiny scribbled notes, _Sirius Words of Wisdom #3 Never give Bella a pet you'll be eating it in a few weeks. _

He flipped more pages. _Sirius Words of Wisdom #98 Snivillus only likes grey undies. _ Severus snarled and snapped the book shut.

"Oh no you guys didn't! WOW!"

Before Anna's eyes laid the most recent and one of the greatest inventions Fred and George had yet to make. Harry, Ron Hermione, All the Order, DA, Death Eaters, Professors, all in action figure form!

"And, Hogwarts!" they said in unison.

A miniaturized school with all the works was unwrapped before her.

"I'm in love! I love you guys."

Lucius made a disgusted noise in this throat.

"Well Daddy you know what I mean!" she rolled her eyes and turned back to Fred and George.

"Yeah and Severus is specially made."

George handed over a grumbling tiny figure of the potions master.

"He's rubber," said Fred, "and his hair has a grease spout in it." George finished.

"Awe," Anna took the tiny man in her hand, "he's so tiny it almost makes him cute!" She stroked his hair.

The tiny Severus grumbled inaudible words, she smiled.

"You said he was rubber right?"

The twins nodded.

Anna pulled on one of his arms, it stretched out and popped back in place once she left go.

The grumbling got lower and deadlier; the tiny thing drew its wand and grumbled. A tiny red light hit her thumb.

She watched as what seemed like a paper cut formed.

"Ah! You little!" Anna dropped him into her other hand and sucked on her thumb.

"He's a dangerous little thing isn't he?" She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Sirius looked at her, "I don't mean to interrupt but. Can I talk to you alone for a second," his eyes seemed antsy.

She nodded. Placing the tiny Snape into her pocket so only his head and arms stuck out she looked at the twins.

"Amazing, spectacular work, wicked awesome, but I'll be back."

They nodded as Anna followed Sirius into a small nearby cover like room.

Severus had watched as Anna played around with the tiny figures he particularly didn't like how they had gone through and tortured his figure leaving the rest to roam the miniature Hogwarts unharmed. He'd get them back once school started up, maybe not the Weasleys but the Hammersteins. Anna's younger guest roamed around the toy in awe, the adults stood whispering to one another. Snape stood alone.

Anna rested her hands on her overly round tummy.

"You needed to see me Sirius?" she looked up at him worried.

"Yes, Anna I'm not sure else to turn to, Andromeda would be too obvious. Tonks is with them and Harry is too unstable you're all I have left."

Anna tilted her head.

"What do you need from me Uncle Sirius, I'm here for you, you know that." Sirius shifted his feet. "They found my hideout; the Ministry knows where I stayed."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "that's not good."

Severus looked from his cup to the punch bowl, he didn't really want anymore, but he was slightly on the desperate side of looking like he had something to do so people wouldn't bother him until Anna returned.

"Hello Professor!" Sophie smiled. Damn, too late.

"What Hammerstein?" He drawled.

"Oh, just wanted to say hello to our favorite Spy's child's ugly git of a father." Ella grinned foolishly.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Remember this you two, the term is just around the corner, I suggest you not start it off with Ravenclaw in the hole in house points."

Sophie opened her mouth when Anna waddled out.

"Can I talk with you a second?"

She stopped spotting a few uneaten carrots; she snagged them up and popped a few in her mouth.

He nodded following her into the room, where Sirius stood looking out the door with a fierce loathing in his eyes.

Anna turned and shut the door, she looked down and laughed.

"Severus! You have a bunny tail!"

She giggled and reached down to wiggle her finger against it, making the whole thing twitch.

Sirius gave a wholesome throaty laugh.

Severus snarled, "Hammersteins."

Anna sighed and waved her wand removing the tail in a flash, "now, Severus you know Sirius is really close family, and I'd do anything for his right?" "Regrettably."

She tapped her foot unhappily.

"Yes well, I think for everyone it'd be best if he stayed with us for a while." "No," Snape interjected.

"It's my house and I have right to refuse the mongrel."

"You'd let him get caught by the ministry? Your own family Severus how could you?"

"No Anna emotion won't work on me don't even try it."

Severus unlocked the door to Spinners End, Anna stepped inside.

"Here you are Godric," Anna smiled at the big black dog at her feet.

"I thought we agreed his name was Salazar?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"No, I wouldn't degrade him like that it just doesn't fit."

Severus smirked, "you're right Helga is so much better for him."

Sirius growled.

"Don't start dog, ten days that's all you've got here, and I've been nice enough to let you stay that long, it can change."

"Oh, hush Severus, welcome home Sirius." Anna smiled.

"Don't tell him that he might believe it!" Severus hissed.

Sirius had already made his way about navigating the place.

"Too late," she went for the living room.

"Damn."


	8. Day Eight

A/N: I'm sorry I'm so sporadic on size of chapters

**Disclaimer which I constantly forget: HP world not mine only in my dreams. Anna and the oh so wonderful bundle of joy. Mine **

Severus glanced over the ancient text of the Arabic potions book. He knew bits and pieces of the words on his own, but a tiny dictionary lay next to him for any assistance he may have needed.

He glanced up for a moment a saw Sirius and Anna sitting just feet away talking and laughing about some shared joy.

Day eight he though to himself.

Only two more days and Sirius would be out of his house and out of his hair. Although he would never admit it to the other man's face the Gryffindor was useful in entertaining and sub doing Anna so that Severus didn't have to, but he was more trouble then he was helpful in all graces.

Anna's eyes flickered She looked over at Sirius sound asleep and restless. Severus was bent over some potions book consumed by its words unnoticing. She yawned and held her tummy in one hand. It was a slow night, the little one was settled down for the night or so it seemed. Anna had been used to the false appearance now. She curled close to Severus and before she could stop herself her eyelids of lead fell forwards and she passed out on top of the man.

Severus looked down at Anna's slight agape mouth sleeping expression. Her eyelids seemed to flutter unopening. He considered shoving her off and going upstairs to their room. Something told him to stay, it wasn't her fault, and the baby had kept her up for about a week now. Snape snarled and got up to go upstairs to bed. Anna's head rolled off and hung lulling in mid air.

"Love you too honey!" Anna snapped pulling herself up.

"Now, Bell you know I hate that name." Severus commented on the steps. Anna heaved a heavy sigh. She starred at the large black dog lying on the floor by the fire and fought in her head weather or not she should labor over going up the stairs only to meet with an unhappy grumpy monster and Severus. Anna decided against it and made best fit on the couch, her sleep was light and unsteady. Luckily she wasn't the only one that only looked asleep in the living room.

Snape slept well enough after realizing Anna was going to stay downstairs for the night being. His dreams rolled around his skull amplified by his own ears.

"My Lord you know how Dumbledore is…"

The memory replayed in complete accuracy.

Voldemort opened his mouth slowly. "Bark, bark, Snivellus you greasy git wake up!"

Severus' eyes shot open to Sirius pacing at the foot of his bed.

"What do you want Black," even at, Snape glanced at the clock near his bed propping himself up on his hands. 2:17 a.m. Severus Snape was still an ass this early and his words filled with a passionate hatred.

Sirius seemed too dense to see it or perhaps let it slide, he seemed distort. "It's Anna, she's, she's in labor." He sputtered.

Severus coughed and cleared his throat.

"Very funny Black now if you don't mind I liked to get some sleep so…" Sirius glowed and snagged the Slytherin's collar and threw him with all his might face first down the steps almost into the horrible fit that was Anna.

"What are you doing lying on the floor?" Anna panted clutching the wall. She grabbed her stomach and took a deep shuttering breath.

"Well are you going to help me leave or are you planning on delivering the baby yourself?" Her voice was strained and weak yet sarcastic with an extra punch.

Snape didn't move more then to sit up more dignified he stared at her and blinked.

Another wave crushed through Anna making her scream. "MERLIN!"

Her breathing grew rough. She grabbed hold of Severus' head and left for the hospital.

Lucius paced the sitting room breathing slowly into a brown paper bag. Severus had now had a cloak on his in his hands was a steamy cup of coffee that had gone untouched he starred off into space blank black orbs.

"I'm here to see Annabell Bla-I mean Snape."

A nurse pointed the voice towards Narcissa and Snape.

Rabastan turned and walked towards him, his robes twisting about him. He slumped into the waiting room chair next to Snape.

"What I miss?" he asked Narcissa leaning over Snape to get to the other side of him.

"Nothing much, just Lucius' little fit, you'd think he was the father." Rabastan chuckled and pat Severus back.

"Blink man, and breath! Oh Bella and Rudy said they'd be here later had business to tend to."

The early hours of morning were almost still in the silent dead hospital. Two fire places swooshed to life out of them walked McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Lupin. The other held Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"What are they doing here?" Lucius snarled, pulling down his brown bag.

Dumbledore smiled as he led the motley crew to sit opposite the others like one giant misfit family.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius snapped this time demanding his question is answered.

Dumbledore simply smiled and let his twinkling eye take effect.

"Well Mr. Malfoy , I do believe Anna is having a child as we speak, apparently it is tradition that friends and family sit around hospital waiting rooms until the child is brought out or we go in to see the new mother." Lucius hissed and stormed over to his seat.

Remus seemed worried and he kept eyeing the man across from him. Rabastan simply raised an eyebrow and Remus tried his best not to look like he was starring.

A healer walked out slowly tiny bags lined his eyes.

"Mr. Snape," he looked around the room for the man.

"Yes, is Anna alright, how are things, everything's good right?" Lucius answered.

The tinier man who was almost 3 inches shorter then Lucius looked up. "Professor Snape?"

Lucius nodded eagerly knowing Snape would get information no one else would get till later.

The healer sighed and walked around him to the real Snape.

"Sir, pretending to be someone your not is illegal, besides, I was a Hogwarts student not long ago I know that old bat anywhere."

The last bit was quite and under his breath.

"Severus Snape?" he looked at the man.

Snape nodded with a snarl at the last comment.

He remembered Jimmy Walkens in all truth he wondered how the boy passed medical school; he was rather clumsy in his classroom much like Longbottom.

"Sir, your wife, she's doing fine as is the child she's almost ready to give birth, she's asking for you."

Snape got up and handed Rabastan his cup of untouched coffee.

"I hope you die, I hope you die in a bloody hell of pain Severus if you ever come near me again I'll kill you, I'll kill you and eat your heart!"

Anna's grip on the bed handles was so strong her knuckles turned white. Severus stood just out of reach from Anna, he wasn't stupid.

"Mrs. Snape breath! Breath slow deep breaths."

Anna staggered a breath and began to cry. "What did you do to me?" Feeling now was the safeties time as any Snape stepped forwards. Anna gripped his hand then screamed clawing and squeezing it with an intensity Snape didn't think possible.

He jerked wildly to get away, it failed, and so his body became Anna's pain outlet.


	9. Mr Crook Nose

"It's ugly." Severus' top lip lifted slightly.

Jimmy or James as he went by now looked over at the man with a tired and shocked look. "Mr. Snape I assure you the child looks rather lovely."

"But he's all slimy and red and he won't shut up." Severus snarled.

Anna laughed. "If he's any part of you I say that's better then what you probably were I pity your mother."

Severus snapped his jaw unhappily.

Anna simply sighed still panting, beads of sweat formed around her hair. "I want to see my Son I want to see Henry."

The healer walked over handing Anna her son.

The tiny little boy had a soft smatter of hair on his head jet black. He squealed a high cry Earth was a cruel breath of life to swallow. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"He's beautiful." She traced a soft finger down his face.

She stopped on his nose; she had found the most peculiar thing. Just on the edge of his nose was a tiny nearly unnoticeable crook. She smiled.

"Severus come look at your son," she stuck her hand out for him.

"He looks so much like you."

Snape walked forwards. "He looks nothing like me."

He snarled with a hiss. "He looks like _Black_ ew."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You know you love him, so shut up."

James, who had walked out earlier came back in. "your family wants in should I let them, do you feel up to it?"

Anna brushed the little boy's hair out of his face. "Yes, I'm sure Lucius is about to wet his pants, or at least kill someone."

--

Lucius tried his best to peak into the delivery room window, but of course he saw nothing and clicked his cane impatiently.

Then healer James stepped out. He had bags under his eyes. Long shift most likely. "Mr. Malfoy you are everyone else can go see Mrs. Snape now; we ask you don't stay long though she'll need her rest."

Lucius strode past him without a second thought. Rabastan and Cissy followed. Molly, Arthur, Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore decided to stay back, they'd wait. Once the family had left the waiting room Molly looked at her husband and smiled.

"I'm so happy for Anna she seemed so excited to be a mother you know?"

Arthur squeezed her shoulders. "Yeah, she'll be a good mother."

Minerva looked at them both, "it's not Anna I'm worried about."

--

"Oh, Anna dear he's the most precious thing I've seen since you and Draco were little, well hello how are you ity bity baby?"

Narcissa cooed wiggling a finger over the child's face, his large round eyes starred at her in wonder.

Lucius leaned over Narcissa's shoulder and smiled down at the little bundle. "Hello Regulus, welcome."

The boy blinked at him and coughed slightly, his black hair flittering between its natural color and a brilliant red beyond the capacity of any normal red head.

Rabastan stood beside Anna. "How are you Banana?"

Anna yawned with heavy eyes. "Tired, but good."

He smiled at her and walked up to Lucius whispering something low and deep, something beyond the ears of the women. Lucius eyes narrowed in thought and he walked over to Severus and grabbed the man's scruff being him closer so their words wouldn't be over heard.

Snape shook his head. "Not yet, give it time."

Lucius looked him over. "Very well, but there isn't much time left."

He brushed Anna's hair out of her face. "Sleep well Princess."

He went to walk over with Rabastan he gave a glancing look to Narcissa who nodded and handed Regulus back to Anna gently.

"See you soon dear." She hugged her softly and walked out of the door Lucius held open for her.

Regulus or Henry or Reggie as he'd come to be known gave a squeaky little yawned and blinked with heavy eyelids. Anna kissed his forehead smiling at her son.

"What was that about Severus?" she rubbed tiny circles in her newborns back.

He shook his head and scowled. "I'll tell you later, should we let the _other_ guest see him?"

Anna yawned. "Yes, I think you should let them see the trouble we've created."

--

Severus walked out a harsh look flashed across his hooded eyes.

"Anna wants to let you see the boy." He drawled.

Molly stood at once and scurried in with a bubble of excitement.

Arthur followed talking with Lupin. Then Minerva slow and sure not worried about getting to see the child first.

Dumbledore clapped a hand on Severus shoulder.

He tensed at the touched. "A son huh Severus?" he chuckled.

"While I would love to see how you would have done with a little girl, I think a boy is a good start for you two."

Severus starred. "Start... sir this is the end and a close to an awkward incidental mistake."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled. "Sure Severus, if you say so."

"I do." He added shortly.

--

"Oh, Arthur just look at his little feet aren't they just precious and adorable!"

Arthur looked down at the young child over Anna's shoulders. "Well he's quite the handsome looker." He chuckled.

Minerva rubbed her temples. "Not another Black."

Anna looked over at her head. "McGonagall, is something wrong?"

She smiled with a thin lined face. "Well not that there is I just hope by the time this one is in Hogwarts I'm retired I can't put up with another era of flirtatious Black behavior."

Anna just smiled. "Well if not, you know what to do with him by then anyway."

She stroked his ear softly he rolled and fell into a soft slumber, coming into the world took a lot of energy and he was wiped.

"Good night sweet prince," she whispered.

Molly patted Anna's hand, "you look tired dear get some rest well see you in the morning."

Anna nodded and the three quietly left the room.

Before Anna could put the baby in his crib, her eyes closed shut. Severus would walk in later to both asleep. Lightly he'd pick up the boy and place him in the cot. He'd sit across from them both with a newspaper and silently watch them sleep at times. He'd wake with a stiff next in the early morning.


	10. Cookies?

A/N: so I'll be jumping time and Regulus or Reggie as he's affectionately called is about 6 months or so and everyone is coming back to Hogwarts after holiday break.

_Flash back baby___

**Mine, I think not. Thanks for the loan J.K. Rowling! **

_Anna walked in with a little bundle of joy in her arms. "We're home my prince." Severus shut the door behind them. Sirius came running over and softly put his front paws up on Anna's legs to see the baby. Anna bent down slightly. "This is Sirius, Sirius this is Regulus." The dog lulled his tongue happily. Anna crept up the steps and Snape scowled at Sirius. _

--

The glint in his eye was relentless and strong Reggie scooted over on his hands and knees after the ball. A large black dog pounced on it before the young boy could get to his toy. Sirius baked happily and changed back handing the ball over to little Reggie. The young boy squealed with delight his hair rapidly changing from black to green to purple to silver.

"Alright boys settle down, settle down." Anna walked in the room. "We have to leave for Hogwarts soon enough."

Sirius, who ended up not leaving after day ten, because well he was good with Reggie and the Ministry hadn't let up plus Anna had learned a thing or two from Narcissa about controlling your husband.

He picked up Regulus and carried him over to Anna.

"Awe I was just trying to wear him out."

Anna stroked his fine hair. "Yes, alright, now you'll take care of the house while we're gone and stay out of trouble."

There was a harsh banging noise as the grumpy potions master stormed up the steps.

"What have I told you he is not staying here while we're gone and that is final." His snarl was deep and malice filled.

Anna looked him over. "Fine I'll let Sirius out and on the street but you have to be the one to explain to Dumbledore why he was recaptured and killed!"

Severus sneered. "Fine! But if you think about touching anything that's mine I'll hunt you down and you'll wish the dementors got to you first."

Behind Severus' back Anna rolled her eyes. She pulled Regulus close to her cooing softly to him. Before Severus could get in another retort, Anna grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"Come on we'll be late."

--

_Voldemort watched them from a distance. _

"_Took you long enough to get him here." His hiss over bearing. _

_Anna fell to her knees holding Reggie still with all her might. Her face was covered hiding her fear and worry. _

_Voldemort took the child from her hands and looked him over. His eyes rushing over each freckle and cell. Reggie's hair turned a soft pure white. Voldemort's face twisted into a contorted smile. _

"_You two breed well, he passes." The dark lord handed him back over and sat down in his throne. _

_Anna relaxed every muscel in her body and she and Snape disapperated. _

--

Anna apperated with Severus to Kings Cross, their son looked about excitedly.

"Now don't wander off I'll expect you to not be late to Hogwarts." Snape drawled.

She turned swiftly away his robes bellowing out behind him. Anna heaved a sigh and holding Reggie in one arm dragged her trunk and cat onto the train alone. Quickly she traveled through the wall trying to avoid as many eyes as possible. On the other side however this wasn't so easy. While most were too preoccupied with their own lives Anna and Reggie did gain a few curious stares but she ignored them. On the train she walked quickly along until she found the compartment Luna, Neville and Ginny shared.

Slightly out of breath Anna panted before smiling, "hey guys, mind if I sit with you?"

Luna looked up from the Quibbler, which was somewhat hard to read seeing as it was upside down. "Banana! Of course silly nilly, come on."

She pat the seat beside her. Anna plopped down placing Regulus in her lap. He looked around wide eyed at the others starring at him.

"Oh, yes, this is Regulus, Reggie honey this is Uncle Neville Aunt Luna and your Godmother Luna."

Luna squealed. "Oh, am I really?"

Anna nodded, "if you want to be of course."

Luna smiled and picked up Reggie. "He's cute! I'll have to protect him from Feffers."

Anna looked across to Neville, "do I want to know?"

He discreetly shook his head.

"Well for Snape slime offspring, he's not bad I'm glad he takes after you." Ginny declared after a pause.

Anna grinned. "I'm glad you approve."

Ginny laughed, "Good."

--

He watched Anna settle in her seat at the Gryffindor table, Regulus was who knows where but he didn't dwell on it much. Severus scanned the great hall scowling at anyone who caught his eye. Albus seemed in a happier mood then usual. Perhaps the holiday did some good for him.

"At least it was good for someone." He snarled.

The headmaster tilted his head. "Severus, meat pie?" He asked holding the remained of one of the staff's pies.

He took the pie and cut a tiny sliver he wouldn't consider eating, but that was enough for Albus. Dumbledore never liked it when he offered food to Severus and he declined. 'Now Severus, you should relax and enjoy life, besides that's rude and poor manors.' He'd say to him until the potion's master would take whatever vile food was offered.

The first years were wide- eyed still but that was normal. A young girl in his own house was trying to get over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to her older brother it seemed. She didn't make it though tripping on her too long robes falling flat on her face.

The hall burst into laughter.

She sat up red in the face and looked to be fighting back tears her knees were sliced open. Great, he thought, a crying child I have to take to the hospital wing, lovely holiday feast indeed. He went to stand and escort the child out simple because it was protocol. But he didn't have too.

--

Anna held out her hand, "here let me help you."

The younger Slytherin blushed. "Um thanks."

She sniffed. "Merlin that was embarrassing."

Anna just laughed, "Well you're not the first… uhh…"

"Gwen, Gwen Loch." She said with a soft Slytherin air.

"Yes, well Gwen you don't need to worry, I had a friend of mine, real smart girl Ravenclaw you see. Well anyway on the night of the sorting she jumped off the stool and ran over to the table with the hat still on her head."

Gwen giggled. "How could she see?"

Anna shrugged. "That's one of the many mysteries of life, even she doesn't know."

They walked out of the hall.

--

In the Slytherin common room that evening, Miss Loch was talking with a few friends on the couch.

Severus walked over silencing all in his wake.

The girl suddenly sat up straight. "Not, bleeding any more are we?"

She shook her head picking at the bandage. "No sir, I'm all…"

"Good I would be very upset if blood was staining my common room." He turned away leaving his final words to settle over her.

She gulped nervously.

--

Minerva looked around glad the awkward explanation of Regulus living with Anna had gone well enough again.

"So, wait I still don't get it did they like… make the baby?" a young boy asked.

Or perhaps the talk wasn't over.

With a heave of breath she answered him. "Yes."

"How?" Another girl asked.

"You see Snape and I took some of the spare parts in his potions class room and made Reggie here." Anna explained for her.

Harry and Ron nodded.

The first years went wide eyed.

"Wow." Someone breathed.

McGonagall sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. "Right, yeah, sure," she waved her hand to tired to argue it, she left the common room.

--

The Potions Master walked to the front of the room.

"Now, we'll be making Narl so partner up and get to work." Snape drawled waving his wand and the chalk board filled up with instructions at once.

The room was quite minus the bits of white noise that involved making a potion. Severus sat at his desk bent over an essay. The student in question Dennis Creevey wrote just as sporadically as he spoke. A veracious red quill swiped its way across the parchment.

Suddenly there was the clattering noise of armor moving outside. Snape looked towards the door as did a few students, but the noise died down and so it was dismissed.

Then the noise started again. Severus stood up and strode over to the door and opened to the sight of Anna and about ten or so armor running about the hallway, Nearly Headless Nick floated past.

"Not here," he said.

Snape stepped out the door. "Annabell what the bloody are you doing? 20 points from Gryffindor."

"Reggie, he's, he's gone! Have you seen him tottle by Severus he was right next to me and then McGonagall turned to talk to me and now!" She seemed in such a panic.

She went to run off back up towards the Great Hall but Severus snagged her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"REGULUS IS MISSING!" She screamed.

"Well Anna, you should really keep track of him, he is your responsibility."

Anna glared at him, "Look lecture me later right now we've got to find Reggie."

She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him up the stairwell.

--

"Anna you cannot just pull a professor out of their class because you've lost something."

She turned around suddenly. "I'm sure the Headmaster will make an exception for your own son."

She looked over the railing as the stairs shifted which took longer then Anna last remembered.

"Look, Anna he's not here your best hope is that he didn't get outside, though how he'd manage to do that is beyond reason."

Anna cupped her face taking deep breaths. "Well last I saw of him we were in the hospital wing and McGonagall stopped to ask me a question, he kept asking if I had the animal cookies he likes to suck on. Maybe he tried to get into the kitchen."

Snape looked at her like she was stupid, perhaps she was. "Anna how would a 6 month old connect those dots?"

"Well I don't see you helping any!" she snapped.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Well you have fun with that, I'm going back to my class room."

Anna screamed and stomped up the steps with a forced clash after each step.

It took a while before the stairs finally let back into the dungeons.

With his robes bellowing behind him Severus glided back to his classroom. He could hear a soft chorus of giggles.

Snape walked in the classroom and the students stiffened slightly. He scowled at them and made his way to his desk and just under it sat a small boy.

"Ooks?" he burbled.


	11. Proper Raising

Anna stood on the perimeter of the Hogwarts grounds. She clutched Reggie close as though if he moved away from her just a smudge he'd be killed and she too would die. Her eyes darted about. Dumbledore squeezed her shoulder smiling down at the little boy. "It's for the best Annabell." Anna looked at him with a hint of skepticism but nodded. Ever since the incident with Reggie wandering off in the castle unseen by almost anyone until he ended up under Snape's desk, things changed. Severus spent weeks trying to convince Dumbledore that Hogwarts was not the proper place to raise a child. That He needed to focus on his teaching and Anna needed to put her studies first. Anna tried her best to keep things the way they were.

--

_Dumbledore looked over at them both through his half moon spectacles. The father seemed to have a set jaw and determined look about him that weather or not it took centuries he'd fight until he won. The mother had more petite and refined features about her that naturally gave her an appearance of higher society. The wonders planned and proper breeding could do. "Headmaster, please it was an accident on my part, please I'm asking you're a man of second chances I just so caught up in it all I'll pay more attention to details I swear it." Anna pleaded. Severus leaned forwards "That Albus is my point exactly; Anna cannot give her all in her studies and worry about a child as well. Surely you'd prefer she'd continue with her studies I mean especially after that lovely speech she spewed to us this summer at the staff meeting." She drawled with a sneer in her direction. She wrinkled her nose at him. "Besides, it can't be any good on the boy." Dumbledore turned to the child in question who was sitting quietly on the floor scribbling with a quill and parchment as though he knew what he was doing. His large obsidian eyes focused with great intent on the lines he drew the aqua flex in them darting about. He was beginning to grow messy black hair and his eyebrow creased in the same fashion his father's did in deep complextive thought. Dumbledore turned back to face the couple. Severus' eyes hooked onto the blue orbs while Anna's took time to settle over the young child and smile with a pleasant thought. "He looks just fine to me Severus." _

--

Of course in the end the as always seniority would rule. Severus had served as Dumbledore's rook longer and with less complaint and complication then Anna, he therefore, by default always won when it came to the old wizard. So it was agreed for both the better of Reggie and his parents he would be raised by another during the school years. At least until Anna graduated in a year. She stroked Reggie's hair smiling at him. He was beautiful; luckily he was beginning to take more and more after Anna. "It won't be long my prince I promise." She told him.

--

"_But, what if I miss something. Like, like his first word or steps of he doesn't remember me!" Anna suddenly went into a panic. Regulus looked up at the sudden change in his mother's usually calm cooing voice. "Annabell he won't forget you and you won't miss him growing up much I promise." Dumbledore pat her hand and held out his candy dish. Anna took a lemon drop and dropped it in the cup with the assorted other candies Severus and Anna were handed during the meeting. They never ate a piece and Dumbledore never said a word about their small cup. "Besides Anna," Severus cut in, "You'll have to get used to it with my teaching and your plans to continue your potions degree and transfigurations degree, Regulus won't see much of either of us for years." Anna suddenly went pale with sadness. "Unless, you decided against continuing after Hogwarts and plan to stay home with Regulus and be a proper pureblooded wife like you've been trained and bred to be." Anna snarled at him. "I'll just have to get detailed reports from Sirius." She turned back to the headmaster. "I'm not having some convicted murder watching and raising my son." Severus turned on her. "He's not a murder." "That's a question of opinion." _

--

Anna kissed his forehead as Narcissa scooped Reggie up. "Well hello there." Her eyes glowed; Anna knew Narcissa was thrilled with the prospect of raising a third baby minus the 9 months pregnancy. "Now, you'll take care of my little prince right?" Anna gave him a reassuring look. "Anna," Lucius looked at her hard. "I was just asking," she said softly. "Now, you be good for Mummsie and Daddy okay don't be starting fights with your teddy again." She tapped his nose and he giggled. It was the best noise Anna had ever heard.

--

Neville sat down to lunch as any other day Ginny sat across from him and George on his left. "Where's Anna? I've got a potions question to ask her." Ginny laughed. "Neville its lunch, the only two free hours she has in the middle of the day where do you think she is?" Longbottom blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah I knew that." He looked up at the staff table and with a bit of peace he found that in fact Severus Snape was no where to be seen.

--

He of course escorted Anna every lunch to Malfoy Manor where Anna played with her son and occionally ate a small quick lunch. Severus of course did not volunteer for the job but as the father Dumbledore recommended he take Anna so that he too could bond with his son, it didn't happen of course but they all pretended. Anna clapped his hands in her own over and over singing a nonsensical rhyme to him. Shill bubbly giggles erupted from the boy. His normally oil black hair stuffing a dusty blonde. Lucius sat in his chair rolling his cane around in the carpet he had a slight smirk on his face. Narcissa came in followed by a small house elf. "Tea?" she asked casually. Lucius took some quietly. Severus also took some glad drinking tea gave him something to do. "Reggie can you say mummy?" Anna pushed her hair out of her face. She had heard him making what sounded like syllables earlier and more often now. "Mum-my" she sounded it out for him. Regulus looked up at her mouth with great wonder. His eyes sparkling as young children's eyes often do. "Mummy," she repeated. Narcissa and Lucius watched with great focus on the boy. He blinked and looked about. His chubby fingers pointed with a gurgle and just when Anna had given up, it happened. "Snakey!" he squeaked his finger leading to Lucius cane. The eldest Malfoy gave a smug look that was wasted on the women who were drooling over Reggie's first word. Severus just gave a twitch of his lips, be it Lucius cane or not a snake was Slytherin devious and pure.


	12. Puddy

A/N: Oh my is it, I think it is, a time laps! Yay. Reggie is almost two Happy Belated birthday Lindsey!

**JKR stole my heart so I'm stealing her characters. I say it's an even trade. **

With shaking steps Reggie walked to the dungeons holding his mother's hand with great care.

"Reggie, this is where Daddy lives, you want to stay here?" Anna asked him with a smile.

He looked up at her and nodded. Although he was capable of basic speech, Regulus took after his father and more recently preferred silence. She sat his stuffed black lab puppy on Severus bed. She waved her wand and the trunk that once held all of Reggie's things began to open up and place themselves about the room in the appropriate spots.

"Should we go see Albus now?" She asked him.

He looked from his mum to the stuff animal on the bed. "Puddy can come too I'm sure he'd like to meet Albus perhaps you can introduce them to each other." Reggie grinned and scooped up the dog in a tight death like grip. He ran down the stretch from the room to the stairs. "Whoa little man, easy now," Anna grabbed his waist.

--

"Well hello there Regulus, Annabell, how are you two?" Albus asked the professors' meeting wasn't going along well anyway.

"We're well, right Reggie?" Anna turned to her son beside her but he had hid himself behind her legs.

"Oh now Regulus don't be shy the most dangerous one here is your own father."

Severus scowled. "I most certainly am not the most dangerous one here; at least I always remember who I am." He said snidely.

Hearing his father's own voice Reggie peaked out. His face suddenly brightened. Severus tensed as he heard hard running patters of steps. He expected the usual leg hug, but it never came.

"Rem!" he squeaked.

And he wrapped his arms around Remus leg. Lupin looked down his warn eyes were soft and gentle on the boy.

Anna stored over to Severus and stuck out her tongue. "That's what you get."

Reggie pulled away and waddled over to Severus his puppy dragging the ground slightly. "Up." He said softly.

Anna picked him up and sat him in Severus' lap. Albus' eyes twinkled; he of course didn't point it out, for then the smirk on Severus face would fade. As he had suspected the act of being a father has softened Severus, if just a millimeter.

"Well now, who is this?" he asked holding the stuffed dog's paw.

"Puddy!" Reggie jerked it away afraid his friend was being taken away.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I not supposed to touch him." Albus said with a soft hint of something indistinguishable.

"Well I'm sorry, he's in love with that dog, he won't go anywhere without it." Anna explained.

Minerva looked down at the boy across from her. "Is it Puddy like Puppy? Is that what you mean to call him?"

Reggie shook his head. "No, PUDDY." He said slowly with a soft almost untrained drawl.

Remus laughed. "Minerva it's like Paddy. Right little man?"

Reggie grinned and nodded excitedly. "Puddy, Puddy!" Snape's face darkened.

--

Anna sat in history of magic furiously scribbling away at notes it seemed she was one of the very few awake as the mid point of Binns' speech came about, but Anna didn't let it bother her, she didn't ask questions, didn't ask him to repeat just listened with the most careful of ears. The ghost continued with his story on the Salem Trials, the bell for dismissal was almost out of reach nearly half an hour away. At this rate Binns wouldn't be the only ghost in the room. There was a light pattering noise accompanied by a scrape. A Hufflepuff in the back row broke into a fit of girlish giggles. Everyone turned around.

"Mummy!" Reggie smiled a mischievous grin.

Anna looked at him hard but with laughter in her eyes. How had he gotten out of Poppy's care she would never know. Of course with his bloodlines the questions of how he did things was endless. She put him in her lap and begged Binns to pardon the interruption. The plus side to having Reggie there was he kept Anna and a few surrounding students awake. At first he played quietly with the dog in his lap then he drew on a scrap piece of parchment. After a while however as with everyone else in Binns' classes he began to get sleepy and sure enough the young prince fell into sleep his head lulling slightly. Anna coaxed his head back and sat through the rest of class a sleeping child in her lap clutching his Puddy close to his heart so even in his dream the dog was there.

---

Once more Annabell and Severus found themselves in Dumbledore's office Reggie sat in a third chair between them sucking on the piece of a lemon drop. Softly he chattered with Puddy.

"Well I'll just have the staff keep a close eye on him he is growing better with his walking," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

For the first time in all its years Hogwarts staff was raising students and their children unborn and just born. Regulus of course wasn't the oldest Antonia Greyback had him beat out by a month. Of course Antonia had come and gone and now Poppy had her hands full with little Reggie and a few pregnancies.

"Though I hope this epidemic of pregnancies will stop soon."

Anna shook her head. "Regrettably no, _his_ arm is growing stronger each day and with each new member comes their children and their children are being pressured to have children. It's rather disturbing."

Severus had a grim look set upon his face. "Though I have to agree with him on one thing."

Both Gryffindors turned to look at him with shock and question.

"Anna once this year is over you're settling down to the house and raising him at home like you know is proper."

Anna hissed. "We'll see, we'll see."

Severus tapped his fingers against the desk. "Eventually I will have my way just you watch."

--

As Anna's final holiday approached, students were growing itchy to be home and most professors had nearly given up on teaching them besides, they didn't want to grade much more during holiday anyway. They had live too you know. So in late evening when most classes had ended and students were free to mingle before super, Anna found herself in a row with Severus, again, that day. He had watched as Reggie made his way down the steps alone and didn't stop him. This of course was a big no, he may be able to walk well enough but with moving stairs one could never be too careful.

"Severus!" She snarled clutching Reggie's wrist. "You cannot just let him wander down the steps alone, he was your responsibility at the time and I'd have to have killed you Merlin forbid something happened."

Severus folded his arms across his chest. "Anna he's growing up in Hogwarts, he needs to learn to deal with moving stairs."

Anna could hold it back anymore. "He could have fallen!" she threw her spare hand in the air.

"Well then he'd learn real quickly huh? Besides, we'd see if he really had any magical ability."

Anna gasped. "You bastard."

Severus took his son's hand and walked him to the last stair on the landing. Anna went after them but Severus had immobilized her. "And for your information my parents were married when I was conceived."

He said something to Reggie in a low drawling tone. The stairs began to move and there they stood on the edge. If Anna had the ability she would have lurched. As the stairs settled, Severus bent down and muttered some more. Reggie nodded and Snape walked away up the steps and they moved back. Anna was just waiting to be unfrozen leaving her son alone like that! Severus would get a good piece of her mind later.

When all seemed like it was going to be fine, there was a sudden cry of pure fear as Reggie's grip on Puddy let go and the dog feel hundreds of feet down. "PUDDY!"

Severus allowed Anna movement again and she raced to scoop up her crying son. "Shh, we'll get him back don't you worry he's fine."

She stomped up the steps. "You better hope I can find that dog or that you can run without sleep."

He snarled turning down the hallway. Reggie still wailing and fussing up a storm.

--

That evening Anna sat on Severus' bed with her son. He had reduced to sniffling now and Anna to mere vocal threats. There was a knock at the door and Severus with a low growl allowed his visitor to enter. Remus stepped in second hand faded brown robes swayed from his steps. He held out a small stuffed black dog. "PUDDY!" Regulus slid off the bed and snagged up the toy.

"I believe this is yours little man." Regulus hugged him and then turned to his father and glared.

"Evil," He pointed. And he looked up at Remus with big dark bright eyes and began chattering in his usual half understandable language.


	13. Chapter 13

**This has never been mine for more then a demo trail. **

A/N: Well folks, we're coming to the end of my twisted journey. A note to Lindsey I noticed that I slowly shift from my fanon Snape into full throttle cannon Snape in this thing. Oh well book three will be better promise.

Regulus: just months from his 2nd birthday. It's June. Regulus was born in September if the time line was confusing for you.

_Anna watched in muted stillness as her beloved headmaster fell to his end. It was best for everyone in the end, he had told them. Best that they not let anyone else know this little secret and best their lives be destroyed for Potter's she thought bitterly. Of course she knew better, she was taught better so Anna slipped on her two faced mask and slid silently away deep in the woods just outside the gates. Here she would wait so that they could make their greatest escape. _

--

Anna bent over the garden, he hair pulled up in a messy half mast bun. Sweat prickled her face as she pulled weeds. A little man beside her used a bright yellow shovel to help bring his own up.

"Gah, grrr, up!" he threw down the shovel in frustration.

"Regulus dear you have to be patient." Narcissa said with a smile.

Out of the three she looked the most out of place, Reggie had mud on his clothes and dirt in his hair. His nails marked green with his knees. Anna kept a little cleaner but not much her arched back was mostly burnt under her clothes and her hair was a windswept mess. Reggie stood up and flipped his growing long hair out of his eyes.

"May be I don wanna!" He stomped his feet.

Narcissa drew her lips into a tight line. She rose at once, seizing up her larger size to look stronger and more commanding. Of course if Anna had any comment she would have noted no one was able to use their height better then Lucius or Severus. She took hold of his scruff and spoke a stern word to him.

"Don't use that tone on me young man, your grandfather and I provided everything for you. You'll respect us, understand."

Reggie stepped back. Eyes glaring evenly at her.

"Mummy," he looked for support. _  
_Anna turned to look at her son. Hey eyes soft and sorry she understood but, she couldn't defend him. The Malfoys had done more then their share to keep the two safe and warm she wasn't about to screw it up.

"Regulus listen to Narcissa now, mind her."

Reggie looked down defeated. Narcissa gave a stiff nod of approval and walked back to her section of the garden muttering about him being to much like his mother.

Anna behind her work of weed pulling smiled in pride.

--

"_You know as well as I do this is your only safety net for now, look I'm not leaving you at Spinners End not with my being on the run, they'll look there first they'll break you Anna don't try and hide that." _

_Anna turned away from Severus aggravated; he hadn't had to drag her here. The Malfoy Manor was a wonderful escape from reality for Anna in her childhood when she had nothing more then abuse and hurt. When she began to grow into who she was today, things changed. She realized how restrictive they were. She didn't want Reggie growing up in their house hold. In this environment, not when there was so much better to choose from. _

_Severus pushed open the door nearly hitting the unseen house elf. _

"_Anna inside, Regulus will be growing restless." Severus pushed on her shoulder. _

_Anna stumbled inside and felt a familiar grip on her shoulder. Lucius looked down at his family and smiled closing the door. Severus disappeared. _

--

"Are you really going to wear that dear it doesn't flatter you at all."

Anna whirled around to see Narcissa's nose wrinkled.

"I'm not that worried about it right now, I won't be leaving the estate to many questions would be raised and I think somehow Severus would find out."

"That does not mean you should look like a frump, and you should sit up straighter your posture is horrid you were not raised in a barn."

Anna felt the familiar spell hit her back at once and she was stiff as a stick. She suppressed a sigh which would only get a high volume complaint from Narcissa which would call Lucius attention and thereby causing Anna a lot more stress then she needed right now.

"I'm sorry mother, what would you like me to wear?"

Narcissa smiled and dragged her away to a closet.

--

_Voldemort looked her over. "You sure?" He questioned. _

_Anna nodded, she held Regulus hand close. She whished it weren't true, at least not now. That wasn't how it was though. _

"_Oh don't let him know it's not his fault really, I should have been more careful." She pleaded. _

_Voldemort gave a high cruel laugh that rang in her ears. _

--

Sitting at the dinner table in her dress robes she cleared her throat looking at Reggie who was about to use his fingers instead of a fork. Best not to correct him aloud Lucius didn't take well to upset Narcissa and Narcissa got upset when messes were made. You made messes not using proper forks, spoon and knives. Anna looked at the ring on her finger as the four at in stilled twilight. She wished Severus and Draco could just be safe. Wishes never seem to come true thought.

"So Anna," Lucius looked at her.

"Tell me, how is she?"

Anna posed a perfect smile. "Fine," she answered. She placed a hand on her rounding belly.


End file.
